


Mysterious Ways

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



God works in mysterious ways. Sam knew that intimately. He didn’t like it, but he’d had to learn to live with it. After everything that had happened to him and Dean, their friends, the angels, it was something he hadn’t forgotten. Even five years after the apocalypse.

So, when Gabriel was resurrected right in front of him, looking dazed and confused, Sam didn’t even blink. At least, not at first. Instead, he surged forward and mashed his lips to the archangel’s.

When Sam realized what he was doing, he sprang back. He was horrified with what he had done. He didn’t know where it had come from; he’d never been aware of any desire for Gabriel before. There was no denying that he felt it now, though.

Before he could apologize, Gabriel disappeared. Shoulders slumping, Sam turned to walk back home. He didn’t really feel like going out anymore. He hadn’t gone more than thirty steps, when Gabriel materialized in front of him, once again.

This time, Sam did blink. After what he’d done, he hadn’t expected to see the archangel again for a long time, if ever. He looked at Gabriel in surprise, then noticed the see-through plastic bag in his hands. “You’ve been back from five years of non-existence for less than a minute, and you went for candy?”

Gabriel spread his hands out in an ‘I can’t help it’ gesture, and then shrugged. “Hey, I had worse than morning breath! I had non-existence breath. You’d think you’d cut me a little slack.”

This time it was Gabriel that surged forward. Before Sam knew it, he was being pulled down, and lips were covering his. This was much more than a mashing of lips. Gabriel’s tongue plunged into Sam’s mouth, and Sam could taste the sugar and sweetness.

As the kiss went on, as Gabriel explored Sam’s mouth, and Sam explored his, the taste went beyond candy. Gabriel tasted of coming home, new beginnings, and possibilities.

The outside noises went away, and Sam retained enough awareness to know that Gabriel had shifted them to somewhere inside. Then, his awareness stopped when Gabriel’s nimble fingers did away with both of their clothes.

Much later, Sam regained his higher brain functions, and he remembered what he’d started the day out thinking. God did indeed work in mysterious ways. For once, though, Sam found he didn’t really mind.


End file.
